¿Papí, papá, viejo? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?
by Srta. MCD
Summary: "Una mañana Okita Sougo despierta sin entender que pasa a su alrededor." Fic en conjunto que hacemos poeta muerto, BlueSkyMoon, y bueno.. Srta. MCD [PRONTO ULTIMO CAPITULO]
1. Chapter 1

Me duele la cabeza... Nose... donde estoy... Ah... en mi living.

\- Sou... Sou-kun.. - Hermana? - despierta-aru - ARU?

Qué? Qué paso? Quién es? Porqué estoy en calzones...? Veo a una mujer de pelo rojo... La china? Pero lo tiene largo.

Solo puedo ver su espalda y la perfecta figura que tiene, ahora no lo dudo es la china...

Pero... ¿Por que me siento tan confundido?, ¿por que no puedo acordarme de nada?

Ella me tomó de las mejillas, podía sentir su aliento rozar mi piel, sus ojos azules permanecían estáticos mientras me miraban... No sabía que pasaba

Un beso. Un beso y una sonrisa. Me dejo mas helado que cualquier otra cosa que me pudo haber hecho alguna ves. Era ella? Pero no parecia... Tenia mas edad, no una que le afecte sino una que le conviene.

\- Despertaste-aru. Tienes que llevar los niño-aru.

Niños? Llevar? Que mierda?

Debo estar drogado... Ya se es un programa de esos de camara oculta. Ella de la vuelta mirandome esta vez... No se como describirlo parece molesta pero no siento su odio

-¿No vas a ir-aru?-. Me pregunta

-¿A donde?-. Le pregunte estúpidamente

-Por los niños... ¡TUS HIJOS! - Dice ella haciendo enfasis en las ultimas dos palabras, ¿hijos?, ¿mios?

Hijos... Hijos... Esta loca, hay una ventana cerca y no puedo desperdiciar esa maravillosa oportunidad de escapar de este lío en caso de que fuera verdad.

Estaba por salir, cuando un jarrón me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

\- Que pasa contigo-aru?- Me reprendió furiosa

\- Que pasa contigo mejor dicho- Dije indignado- No quieras jugar a "la casita" conmigo

\- La casita-aru? Otra escucsa para no ir? Ve por ellos yo les tengo que preparar la mereanda-aru. -decia ella empujandome para salir.

\- Espera china, no estoy cambiado.

\- Cambiate rapido entonces. Pero anda que se hace tarde.

¿Que le pasa? Niños...? Esta loca, completamente.

Me asome un poco a un espejo y... ese no soy yo... bueno no me vino mal la edad

Cuando me asome al espejo... Al verme. Tengo mas edad. Aunque bueno, la china no se puede quejar. Mi cabello es un poco mas largo a como recuerdo que lo tenia, mierda me siento viejo. Me levanto y comiezo a vestirme, el mismo uniforme al menos eso no cambio en mi.

Salgo de la habitacion a pasos lentos, no reconozco el lugar, bueno de hecho no reconozco nada desde que abri mis ojos esta mañana.

-¡Muevete viejo estorbas!

Escucho una voz, doy la vuelta y es un mocoso idiota de cabello negro y ojos rojisos, parecidos a los mios... ¿Este de donde salio?

-¿Quien te crees para hablarme asi?-. Lo rete, no importa que sea un niño

-Estupido viejo ya quitate tengo que ir a la escuela-. Me contesto

-¡Souta!, deja de pelear con tu papá, Sadico tu no le sigas el juego.

¿Mi hijo?, no se parece en nada a mi, el hace una mueca de fastidio mirandome fijamente... Definitivamente no es mio.

\- Si tío Kamui estuviera acá no estaria en la escuela en este momento- Refunfuño ese tonto mocoso.

Definitivamente no lo es, no.

\- Ven acá-La china le jalo el cabello a ese chico- TU - Ella estaba enojada- Aunque no estuviera mi tonto hermano irias a la escuela, estupido mocoso.

\- Ahhh- Grito ese mocoso- Algún día me iré de esta casa.

Ella iba a continuar con los regaños cuando un pequeño de cabello rojizo y ojos carmesi la abrazaron por atrás. No dios mío, no otro por favor.

\- Mami- A pesar de estar abrazando a la china, no soltaba un peluche que llevaba en el brazo- Ya no regañes a Onii-chan.

Ella volteo y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Por supuesto que no Sanji - Lo cargó como si nada y comenzo a llenar su cara de besos, mientras aquel pequeño se reía. Bueno, este se parecía a mi... Un poco, o a ¿ella? Tal vez un novio que tuvo la abandonó y por esa razón intenta dejarme a cargo de esto... Es lo más probable.

¡Eso es! Que perra china. Intentas que me haga cargo de estos.

De repente algo abrasa mi pierna. Algo pequeño. Bajo la mirada y tiene el color de mi pelo.

\- Papi - Escuche, una voz. Otro no porfavor.

Cuando voltie vi algo tan...

Bueno puede que esta si es mia. Me lo quedo.

\- Papi. Hoy tambien me duele la panza. No puedo ir a la escuela. - Esta mintiendo, claramente esta mintiendo. Y es tan creible. Como se nota que es mia.

La alse.

\- Entonces no iras. - ella sonrio.

\- Callate idiota. Claro que ira. - me dijo la cerda de la china.

\- Gura miente de nuevo. Y tu eres el idiota que le cree. - Dijo el adoptado.

\- Si le duele la panza... Que vaya a baño - sujirio el niño ese que abrasaba a la china y su oso.

\- Papa dijo que no vaya y yo hago caso. - claro que si.

Ademas. ¿Como se les ocurre desobedecer?, ni siquiera son míos, quien sabe con cuantos pudo haberse metido la china antes que yo y de que tengamos a esta preciosa pequeña.

\- ¿Ya me puedo ir?-. Pregunto con fastidio el adoptado.

\- Desayuna algo y tu padre te lleva-. Me salve, ese no es mio.

-¡Oye yo no quiero ir con este idiota!, ¡ya mejor dame en adopcion!-. Grito.

-Onii-chan no te enojes con mami-. Dijo el otro adoptado que esta en los brazos de la china.

-No lo hago. -. Le sonrio amable.- Solo expongo mi opinión negativa, no me ire con este viejo idiota.

Me señala, lo matare si se me acerca un metro mas.

-Souta-niichan no le hablas asi a papi-. Regaño esta pequeña princesa entre mis brazos.

-Se acabo ustedes van a la escuela- Grito la china.- Y tu los llevas sadico idiota.

Me señalo.

Que?... De verdad? Esa maldita china quiere dejarme a cargo de estos mocosos.

\- Pero papi tiene que ir a trabajar- Me rei nervioso.- China - le dije entre dientes.

\- No me importa- Soltó al niño entre sus brazos- Iras por que iras.

JA! Me esta dando órdenes, ¿a mi?

\- Oye china, ¿Con quien crees que hablas?- La rete, la pequeña que estaba entre mis brazos se escondió en mi pecho.

\- Con un idiota sádico- Contesto con el mismo tono que que yo, mi paciencia tenía un límite y ella sabía como reventarlo.

\- Pues que coincidencia yo habló una perra- Me rei.

La pequeña que si era mía se escondió en mi pecho con más fuerza, el adoptado malcriado ponía los ojos en blanco y el adoptado con mamitis se escondía detrás de esa china.

\- Si van a matarse haganlo de una vez y desaparezcan- Comentó ese mocoso rebelde.

\- No se peleen- Decía en un pequeño susurró el pelirrojo.

\- Papi- Me llamó aquella pequeñita y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No los llevas a la escuela, no hay "acción en la noche"- Fue lo único que dijo la china.

No se como ni cuando, pero ya estaba dentro de ese auto conduciendo en contra de mi voluntad con esa bola de mocosos.

Ahora... ¿Que clase de manipulacion psicologina aprendio a usar esa maldita china adulta?

Pensandolo bien, sinceramente, no estaria mal esperar hasta despues de la noche para saber que paso conmigo.

Supongo que las escuelas estan en el mismo lugar.

\- Porque te sientas adelante? - pregunte al adoptado, que seguro es adoptado. Tiene mis ojos el bastardo.

\- Mira viejito. Solo callate y llevame rapido.

Estupido. Que desesperante que es.

Llendo de apoco pude ver distintas cosas de estos tres. Como ese chico, que no me acuerdo el nombre, de ninguno, ni de la mia. Bueno despues me enterare.

Justo en un momento, antes de llegar a la secundaria, el adoptado al lado mio se estaba escondiendo. Parece que vio algo o alguien y no quiere que lo vea. Asomo mi vista y es una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro. Era una chica linda.

El esta completamente avergonzado. Que idiota, obvio como la madre.

Me acerque a la vereda y ella me saludo, me conoce. Genial.

\- Hola niña- le digo normal a la chica.

\- Bu-buenos dias Okita-san, - el me odia, me maldice completamente.- Buenos dias Souta, - el se acomoda derecho y saludo con una sonrisa totalmente nerviosa.

\- Bu-buen-as Hana- Claramente no es mio. Da vergueza como le habla.

Ella asintio y siguio con sus saludos.

\- Gura, Sanji. Hola también- Ellos también saludan felices y normal.

\- Hey tu, estamos en tu escuela. Baja y acompaña a la niña no?

\- N-no hace falta Okita-san. - La chica se sonrojo. El me lanza una mirada de odio. Sono el timbre de entrada de su escuela.

Aunque dijo que no hacia falta se quedo esperando. Pero el timbre la apuraba y el idiota este tardo en bajar. Ella tuvo que irse.

Cuando por se bajo, volvio a verme por la ventana.

\- Eres un bastardo y me las pagaras - me susurro.

-¡Me encargare de que no tengas sexo esta noche con la vieja!

Me grito, maldito adoptado rebelda, todos dirigieron su vista a mi, la mayoria eran alumnos, logico el mocoso va en secundaria

El siguiente es el adoptado con mamitis, ¿como dijo esa chica que se llamaba?. No importa ya lo aveiguare por ahi mas adelante. Volvi a tomar el camino la escuela de el no esta tan lejos asi que llegamos pronto

-Oye papa ¿que eso de sexo que dijo onii-chan que harias con mami?

Maldito adoptado rebelde sigue metiendome en problemas, claro a este le importa todo lo que pase alrededor de la china

-Son sus peleas por la cena-. Contesto mi inocente princesa

-Ah ya veo, ¡Mami te va a ganar!- Grito el mocoso para despues bajarse del auto, adoptado tenia que ser.

Seguía conduciendo, y aquella pequeña iba cantando. De verdad se parecía a mi.

\- No quiero ir a la escuela- Dijo en medio del silencio y sin inmutarse

\- Que tu que?- Me había tomado por sorpresa esa salvaje confesión de alguien tan adorable

\- Que no ire- Me miro con los ojos de un cachorrito- Papi me llevara a comer helados como ayer

No sabía que clase de padre era para tener así a una adorable niña tan consentida.

\- Pero tienes que ir- Le ordene

Oh vaya, no lo hacia tan mal como padre.

-Nop, papi no me llevara por que papi me quiere

-Si no vas tu madre- no tendrá sexo conmigo- Se enojara

\- Pero...- Sus ojos comenzaron se pusieron llorosos

Mierda, no sabía que hacer. Si hacia una cosa era un mal padre, si no, de igual manera era un mal padre.

Bueno... creo, que, detodas maneras no tendria sexo en la tarde porque supongo que tendria que ir a trabajar... Que mas da...

Y pasamos hasta despues de kinder. Esta sera la unica vez... para conocerla supongo.

\- Wiii- Grito ella de emocion y se acomodo adelante parece que ya tenia la costumbre.

\- Sii viejo Hijikata y Kondo-san.

Frenamos enfrete del cuartel.

Ella subio. Entro campante, como si fuese su casa.

\- Oh Gura-chan, Gura... - escuche gritando era Kondo

\- Oh mocosa. eso es frajil... lo estamos cuidan

*Crak* roto.

\- Cada vez mas seguro de que es mia.

\- Lo siento Hijikata-san

\- Si es Okita 100÷

Es la pequeña mas adorable del mundo, la cara roja de furia de Hijikata-san me hace recordar tantas cosas, tan pequeña y ya hace cosas que yo hice hasta mas mayor

-Sougo te dije que no trajieras a tu mocosa-. Grito Hijikata, mi princesa lo pateo, buena chica

-Toshi tiene razon, Sougo, ¿no deberia estar en la escuela?-. Me pregunto Kondo-san

-No... La china dijo que llevara conmigo-. Conteste.-Tambien me dijo que dejara a los adoptados

-¿Adoptados?-. Pregunto Hijikata

-Si... El rebelde y el mamitis...-. Conteste

-Esos dos tambien son 100% tuyos

-No se parecen

-Lo son

Demasiada insistencia me hace dudar, Hijikata-san se parece mucbo al rebelde, algo me dice que es suyo, maldito

\- Sougo será mejor que contestes que si lo son- Dijo Hijikata nervioso

\- Pero si no lo son- Conteste monótono

Detrás de mi pude sentir a alguien con una aura de querer asesinarme.

\- Que dices maldito bastardo?- Esa voz, era ella

\- Te advertimos- Dijeron al unísono Kondo-san y Hijikata

Un gran puñetazo me hizo volar por los aires. ¿Que diablos hacia ella aquí? Mi cara me dolia.

\- Yo también desearía que no fueran tuyos-Estaba furiosa- pero desgraciadamente esa vez fui muy tonta y me deje llevar por tus engaños... Si esa vez me hubiera ido al trabajo con Gin-chan- Se reprochó a si misma

Esta bien, ahora sabía como había salido el primero.

Por suerte Kondo-san le había tapado los oídos a mi pequeña.

Bueno... esta bien. Supongo.

Lo que si no entiendo porque estan tan vejetes todos. Y yo con "hijos"

Lo tomo con naturalidad... pero enserio

\- Deja de malcriar a Gura. Y llebala. - lo penso mejor - no yo la llevare idiota.

La agarro de la mano y la se llebo ella me saludo. Con aburrimiento en su cara.

Huele a quemado.

Los pantalones de Hijikata. Se quemaban.

\- Maldita mocosa! - insulto el.

Volviendo a la realidad... mi realidad, esto sera siempre? O un sueño? Real o no real.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme eso. Estoy sentado en el suelo y puedo ver el atardecer

-Oye Sougo, ¿no iras a casa?, ya son las 6-. Me dijo Kondo-san

-Es muy temprano-. Conteste

-Es la hora a la que siempre te vas, por la chinita-. Me contesto

¿Yo llegar temprano?, ¿por la china?. Que asco, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a escasos pasos de cruzar la puerta de la casa. Sexo, eso es lo que me trajo aqui

-¡Papi!-. Grito mi pequeña apenas abri la puerta

Me abrazo la pierna que es el unico lugar que alcanza

-Hola papa-. Me saludo el adoptado con mamitis, este si es adoptado

-Mamá, ya se jodio la cena una viejo bastardo entro por la puerta

Dijo el rebelde, este no es mio, definitivamente no lo es. Necesito que la china me explique con lujo de detalles como lo hicims para creerlo

Bueno, la cena esta lista- Aviso la china alegremente... Contoneandose

¿Por que en la historia tengo que llegar cuando estos mocosos están hechos y no cuando se están haciendo?

Todos comiamos, y ese adoptado rebelde no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa. Ese niño era escalofriante... ¿Me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado? ¿De la tonta familia de la china? Revise mi comida, sabía muy bien como identificar veneno o alguna otra cosa... Claro por que era policía, no por que yo mismo ponía eso en la comida... Por supuesto que no.

\- Viejo ¿Que pasa? ¿No vas a comer?- Me miro expectante

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pronto una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

\- Cambiemos comida- Le sugerí

\- ¿Que?- Se puso pálido... Jaque mate- Pero viejo- Trató de excusarse... Patético

\- Vamos hazlo- Lo obligó la china cansada

Todo parecía estar a mi favor, el, frustrado cambio su porción de comida conmigo.

Estaba a punto de cantar victoria, cuando una gran sonrisa llena de malicia se formó en sus labios y una pequeña nota estaba pegada a mi comida.

"Al viejo siempre le dan lo mejor de la comida... Jaque mate :)"

Maldito mocoso bastardo.

Bueno... su comida tambien estaba buena. La chica cocina bien no lo esperaba. Mientras le soplaba la sopa a Gura, mi hija, me miraba y lanzaba un sonrisa. Eso era lo mas increible. No estoy chicos que ya estaban hechos. Sino que ella estaba conmigo.

Esto era comer en familia.

Todos cuentan algo de su dia. Parece que tengo una rutina clara. Y no esta del todo mal. La china se ve feliz en una familia conmigo...

Todos terminaron de comer.

\- Itadakimasu - dijeron juntos.

\- I-itadakimasu. - digo despues de ellos

Me siento como comiendo en casa ajena.. Solo un poco.

Esto es bueno. Si terminamos de comer lo mas seguro es que vallamos a dormir dentro de poco.

Con la China adulta

Esta mal que cuente los minutos, pero es inevitable, mis ojos estan fijos en esas desarrolladas curvas que la china se carga, ¿como paso de ser plana a esto?. Es algo que quiero montar

-Ya vayanse a dormir

Es la orden que la china da, nadie quiere obedecerla, malditos

-Mañana tienen escuela-. Me uno a la orden

Sostengo a mi princesa entre mis brazos llevandola hasta su cuarto, la china hace lo mismo con el mas pequeño al mismo tiempo que jala del brazo al rebelde

Entoces por fin llega mi momento, los dos pequeños duerme y el rebelde se encerro en su cuarto. La china apaga las luces mientras caminamos a la habitación

Apenas cierra la puerta y yo ya la rodeo con mis brazos por esa diminuta cintura

-¿Que haces?-. Me pregunta ella

-lleve a los niños

Susurre en su odio, para despues besar su cuello lentamente... En ningun momento la china joven me hubiese dejame hacerle eso

Me pregunto como hicimo a esos niños

-¡MAMI, PAPI!-. Gritaron un par de vocesitas

Apuesto todo mi dinero a que el rebelde tiene que ve.

Tocaban insistentemente la puerta. Maldito mocoso malcriado, esto no se iba a quedar así.

La china se despegó de mi y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que quieren mis pequeños?- Realmente se veia como una verdadera madre

\- ¡Cuentos! ¡Cuentos!- Suspire exasperado, esto era demasiado para mi

\- Vayan a ver televisión o a molestar a su hermano mayor- Tome a la china de la cintura- Su madre y yo estamos ocupados- Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando ella torció mi mano y volvió a abrir

\- Vayan a sus habitaciones, mama enseguida los alcanza.- les dijo a esos dos pequeños con una dulce sonrisa

Vaya que esos mocosos sabían como arruinarle la noche a un adulto.

\- Eso dolio bastarda. - le dije una ves que cerro la puerta.

\- Porque te pones así enfrente de los niños. Lo hicimos ayer no puedes estar así-aru.

Ayer me lo perdí china. Esa es la respuesta.

\- Ni se china... tengo ganas.

Ella me sonrió. Y me acorralo contra la puerta.

Me beso. Mas apasionadamente agarrándome de la nuca. Ahí aproveche para tomarla de la cintura.

Cuando me acomode. Ella termino de besarme.

\- Te esperas Sádico. - Bastarda.

No es bueno que me deje así, me puede dar cáncer si me hace eso de dejarme con las ganas

Se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda. Salio de la habitación dejándome solo aquí... Mejor iré a ver televisión. Sali detrás de ella, fue entonces cuando me encontré con esos ojos, no se parece a mi

-¿Por que esa cara papi?-. Maldito mocoso rebelde

-Punto a tu favor, ya me vengare-. Le conteste y el me sonrió, reconozco esa sonrisa le he visto antes

-Atiende tu problema primero viejo-. Señalo mis pantalones

Parecía un adolescente así, maldito chico. Rápidamente me tape con la mano.

Esa mujer no se apresuraba en atender mi problema.

\- Que asco das viejo- Me miro con desprecio

Estúpido, si salió de ahí... No debería ser tan molesto.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la tele, espero que la frustración se vaya viendo algo.

 **Holaaa, otro fic en conjunto. Uno de tres personas.**

 **Antes va para aclara. (cosa que aclare en mi anterior fic de improvisan y conjunto pero parece que alguien lo entendió y se bueeee.)**

 **Con este fic yo me estoy divirtiendo entre amigos. No es algo completamente serio y es cien por ciento improvisado mediante charlas de Wasap.**

 **Y esta idea surgió como tantas otras. Solo que esta la planeamos publicar.**

 **Ojala se diviertan.**

 **Quienes hacen este fic somos: poeta muerto, BlueSkyMoon, y bueno.. yo :'v**

 **Esperamos les agrade la idea.**

 **Si tienen dudas no duden en comentarlas *^***


	2. Chapter 2

Genial. Ayer me dormí. En este sillón.

La china se tardó mucho...

Esperen.. ¿Fue un sueño? ¿La familia con la china... Mi hija y los adoptados?

Estoy en este sala.. Otra vez. Si es un sueño... se repitió.

Me levanto a caminar hasta donde tendría que ir a dormir. Es temprano... a qué hora se despiertan?

La china está en la cama. Boca abajo. Y durmió a todos.

¿Esta es mi oportunidad?

Entro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta.

Ahora mismo me viene importando muy poco si es un sueño o no, la china me debe un asuntito pendiente

Está cubierta por las sabanas casi por completo, solo puedo ver su cara derramando saliva. Me acerco lentamente a ella buscando mi objetivo, pongo mi mano en su hombro y me acerco a su rostro buscando sus labios

-China...-. Susurre

-Papa no dejas dormir

¿Las sabanas hablan?

Veo al pequeño inseparable de su madre saliendo como un grano no deseado de las sabanas.

\- ¿T-tu qué haces aquí?- Pregunte

\- Tuve una pesadilla- Se cubrió nuevamente con las sabanas asustado

\- Entiendo...- ¡No! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Vete! Y déjame disfrutar lo único bueno de estar casado

\- Hacen mucho escandalo- La china por fin se había levantado, se refregaba los ojos

Llevaba una blusa de tirantes, que francamente con un con un tirante colgando de su blanco hombro, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Maldito mocoso.

\- ¡Mami!- Fue hacia ella y la abrazó

\- Mi pequeño bebe- La china correspondió el abrazo, esto es muy frustrante

Antes de que continuarán de melosos, jale a ese pequeño entrometido y cargue para sacarlo de la habitación, estaba a punto de soltarlo cuando mi pequeñita llegó de la nada.

\- Yo también quiero caballito- Dijo emocionada

Esto era muy difícil para un pobre hombre que, para su mala suerte, había caído en las garras de una mujer.

Bien bueno... por lo menos solo son dos. Ahora si el otro idiota llega a pedir algo también...

\- Papa atrapalaaa - dijo el adoptado mayor agarrándola a ella y tirándome a mí.

\- ¿Qué haces idio- la agarre. Por poco. Y caí al piso. Con ambos en brazo.. - ¿Cómo tiras a tu hermana así?

\- Era obvio que la agarrabas. Si no no te la alcanzaba.

\- Otra vez papiii/paaaa - dijeron los más chicos.

Algo anda mal... o no. Son salvajes como la china.

\- ¿Se hizo tarde no? Souta prepara el desayuno para tus hermanos y después preparas el auto sádico. - ¿otra vez?

Ayer me amenazo y ni acción tuve.

Esta loca si cree que yo voy a hacer algo como llevar a estos niños otra vez

-Mamá me niego a que el viejo idiota me lleve-. Dijo el rebelde, de cierta manera estoy de acuerdo con el.-Además volverá a consentir a Gura y si ella no va a la escuela terminara idiota como el

Maldito mocoso adoptado

-Souta-niichan yo no soy idiota, ni papi tampoco-. Grito mi princesa

-Ya te dije que no hables así-. Lo regaño la china, jaque mate.-Además yo tengo que trabajar

¿La china trabajar?, no pude evitar dejar escapar una sonora carcajada

-¿Que es tan gracioso idiota?-. Me reto ella

-Tu... Trabajando-. Conteste entre mis constantes risas

-Uy pelea... Como siempre 200 a mamá-. Dijo el rebelde en tono de burla

-¿De dónde sacaras ese dinero cuando pierdas?-. Le pregunte

-Obvio, de tu cartera-. Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona mostrándome... Mi cartera, ladrón, como la china

-Souta... Otra más y te castigo-. Amenazo la china

-¿Con que?-. La reto, sorprendente

-A ver... Tu entrenamiento Yato o un día entero con tu padre, ahora ve a preparar el desayuno

-Dame en adopción

Contesto tomando su camino a la cocina. ¿Ese mocoso es un Yato?, ya decía yo, el otro pequeño par bajaron de mis brazos

-¡Desayuno de Souta-niichan!-. Gritaron emocionados

Ahora me encontraba con la china. ¿Nos echaremos un round express o qué?, bueno no lo creo, la china se ve furiosa

Bueno, tal vez furiosa no estaría tan mal... A menos que decidiera hacerme algo malo...

Sólo de imaginarme a mi amiguito siendo torturado por esa china me dio escalofríos.

\- Sé que te quedaste con las ganas ayer- Me dijo levantándose- Quiero componer mi error y...

Se acercó a mí. La había juzgado mal, bueno, no importaba si esa bola de mocosos estuviera abajo, si nos ven sólo sería un trauma... Bueno, al menos sentiría la adrenalina de que no nos vieran.

Me acerque a ella para besarla, pero abrió su boca.

-Como no soy una mala esposa te dejaré estar al cuidado de los niños- Había arruinado todo.

Para eso no quería su boca, podía hacer mejores cosas que hablar estupideces. No quería llevarme a esos mocosos conmigo.

\- Sé que querías seguir con los niños...- No digas más, que de verdad me aventare de esa ventana y todos esos niños quedaran huérfanos de padre

\- ¿Enserio? - lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Esto me lo baja china. Deprime a mí y mi mejor amigo - Mira. El más grande..

\- Souta - me corrigió.

\- Ese, me odio china. Solo quiere... no sé lo que quiere. Ayer te enojaste porque lleve a Gura a otro lugar. Y el otro...

\- Sanji- insistió cansada.

\- El.. No estará cómodo sin ti. No molestes china.

\- Tienes que estar mejor con tus hijos. A uno maltratas, a otro ignoras y a la otra la consientes completamente. - me dijo serena ella. Enserio parecía una madre.

\- Ellos hacen lo mismo conmigo. Yo doy lo que recibo. - me salió verso.

\- ¿Porque no te importa?

No soy su padre no los crie.

\- No es eso. Si me importa - o me importara- Solo... no los obligues a estar conmigo.

Eso no salió de mí.

\- Sougo... - dijo tomándome de la cara con ternura.

¿Qué es esto?

Esta drogada, debe estarlo... La china que conozco jamás haría tal cosa, mucho menos llamarme por mi nombre. Me beso jamás pensé que lo haría, no es justo, no puedo resistir eso. La tome de la cintura atrayéndola más a mí, que me pague lo que me debe esta maldita

-Cuando terminen de tener sexo llevas a mis hermanos a la escuela viejo, mamá te hice tu desayuno

Siempre uno de esos tres tiene que arruinar mi momento. Se está riendo lo se

-¿Para tu papá no hiciste?-. Le pregunto la china a ese mocoso

-Le hare el desayuno cuando lo vea, aquí solo está un viejo idiota-. ¡Ja!, admitió que es adoptado

La china lo miro enojada, ese mocoso solo rio dándose la vuelta, pues claro ya arruino mi momento

-¿Lo ves?, debes llevarte mejor con Souta-. Dijo ella

-Ese mocoso me odia... Eso debería ser una razón más para que no los dejes conmigo-. Esta mal que lo diga pero, por favor china no seas cruel

-Tal vez... No debí dejar que Kamui se le acercara

Suspiro, ya vi de donde salió así

Era más que obvio porque me odiaba, ese estúpido de Kamui debió haberle metido ideas tontas acerca de mí, como que era una mala persona, o no sé.

-¿Tal vez?- Alcé una ceja

\- Bueno... El a veces puede parecer una mala persona...

\- Y es una mala persona- Complete lo que ella decía- Es un cabron hijo de puta

\- Aún recuerdo cuando los dos estaban completando esa supuesta "pelea" que nunca pudieron terminar- Ella se río- Y cuando estaban por empezar estaba por nacer Souta, y ya no volvieron a intentar matarse- Ya no eran risas, eran carcajadas de una bruja

No recordaba nada de eso, y... ¿Realmente no pude pelear? ¿Qué tan perdedor soy?

\- Claro, aún seguían con esas miradas asesinas pero Souta era uno de los motivos por los que no llegaban a más de simples amenazas- Me tomó de la mano y la apretó con las suyas- Por esa razón creo que tú quieres mucho a ese pequeño diablito

¿Cuándo paso todo eso? ¿De verdad lo quiero? La mirada de ella era cálida, esta mujer de verdad ama a su familia.

\- Si pelearan es muy obvio quien ganaría- Otra vez ese mocoso insoportable- Tío Kamui es invencible

\- Souta... - ¿era ese nombre no? - Sabes... yo conozco la debilidad del Chino.

\- El tío no tiene debilidades.

\- Sí que las tienen. Todo el mundo la tiene. - el me miro de costado. Desaprobando lo que digo. - Igual que tú. Eres obvio.

Creo que él sabe lo que se viene.

\- Hana-san.

Los ojos de él se volvieron como platos. En el blanco claro.

Je todavía tengo el toque.

Esto mocoso es tan predecible se parece a la china en ese aspecto

-¿Hana-san?, ¿esa quién es Souta?-. Pregunto la china, otra se ve entre sorprendida y molesta, ¿Estará celosa?

El mocoso se puso intensamente rojo

-Na... Nada mamá el viejo senil no sabe de qué habla-. Contesto.-Además eso que dijiste viejo inútil no tiene nada que ver con la debilidad del tío Kamui

-Claro que lo tiene, es lo mismo con ese idiota, su debilidad tiene pechos grandes y es ahora mi esposa-. Conteste señalando a la china, ella me dio un codazo por eso

-Par de idiotas se parecen tanto-. Suspiro la china, que insulto

-Es lo peor que me has dicho vieja-. Contesto el mocoso

-¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!-. Grito.- ¡ARREGLATE Y TU SADICO IDIOTA LOS LLEVAS!

-¿O qué?, ya no caeré en tus engaños-. Le rete-Bien, no los lleves-. Contesto sonriendo, no cualquier sonrisa... Es esa que hace el jefe.-Pero, 'alguien' se enterara de tus bromas no descubiertas de los últimos 5 años, tampoco tendrás acción durante 2 meses y le diré a mis dos papis que te odian

-Te quiero listo en dos minutos-. Le dije al mocoso

Gano esta vez, dos puntos a favor de la china

Ese tonto mocoso se reía, era igual a esa china. Me las iba a pagar por burlarse de mí.

\- ¿"Papi" por qué eres un perdedor?- Se reía hasta el punto de agarrarse el estómago

\- Cuando seas adulto como yo entenderás muchas cosas- Le reproche

\- Como el sexo que mama te ha estado prometiendo y no te da- Hablaba con esfuerzo, cada carcajada no le permitía hablar como era debido- No gracias, no quiero ser como tu

Sonreí, había encontrado su debilidad.

\- Cuando Hana te haga eso no será tan gracioso- Me burle

\- No va a pasar- Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas

Atrás de nosotros pude escuchar la risa de la china.

\- Esperó que cierto jovencito me diga quién es esa tal "Hana"- Le jalo de la oreja levemente

Me reí, se lo merecía por meterse conmigo.

\- Y otro idiota me diga porque no me dijo antes- A mí también me jalo de la oreja

\- oh chinaa, pero mira que tardeee. Que mal, bueno Souta te contara más de su amigo Hana cuando vuelva de la escuela.

\- Hana... ¿es un chico? - pregunto decepcionada.. o algo.

\- ¿Que? No! Claro que no. - Grito el mocoso.

\- Hana es una chica linda. - dijo Gura.

\- Si lo es, pero no como mami - se sonrojo el otro.

\- ¡Pueden callarse! No hablen de ella como si la conocen o algo. Es solo mi compañera de clase. No se habla más del tema. - se descargó dejando silencio en la habitación - ¿Vamos no?

Se enojó, se lo merecía este mocoso ya me la ha hecho muchas veces, es mi turno de vengarme

-Ya me explicaras, no quiero que le pase algo a mi bebe-. Me dijo la china en forma de un susurro

-Ese mocoso es todo menos un bebe, parece más un ex presidiario-. Le conteste y ella me dio un golpe la cabeza

-¡Viejo te dije que ya nos vamos!-. Mocoso idiota, cree que puede darme órdenes

-Ya que-. Conteste.-Ustedes dos vienen también

Le dije a ese par también; me es inevitable no cargar a mi princesita, la sostengo entre mis brazos mientras el otro se aferra a la china. Luego de mucho, por fin se suelta de ella dándole el inicio a mi tortura

Llevarlos a la escuela

-Papi adivina que-. Me dijo el mocoso apenas me vio, sonríe, como alguien que conozco

-¿Que?-. No sé si sea bueno preguntar

-Alguien vendrá a visitarte para hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste-. Contesto, ¿de quién habla?

-¿Quién viene onii-chan?-. Pregunto el niño con mamitis que no sé cómo se llama

-Ya lo veras-. Contesto el mocoso sonriéndole amable.-Dijo que cuando lleguemos de la escuela estaría aquí

Se subieron al auto, uno con cara de sufrimiento, otro tratando de despegarse de su madre y la pequeña bebé subía contenta. Esta vez no hubo tanto problema, cada uno se bajó y fue a la escuela, como debían.

Ahora podía descansar y no habría nadie quien interrumpiera mi hermosa tranquilidad. Me recosté en el auto, cansado... Podía ver el bello paisaje, gente pasar y a un chino con la sonrisa pegada en el cristal... Todo parecía bien... Espera, ¿un chino?

\- Sadico-kun- Tocaba la ventana con la esperanza de que la abriera- No te hagas el tonto, y sal

Bueno, esto no parecía una mala oportunidad. Abrí la puerta y sonreí de oreja a oreja, ese idiota no se me iba a escapar de nuevo. Desenvaine mi espada y le apunte al cuello.

\- ¿Por qué no terminamos lo que queda pendiente?- Le dije agrandando mi sonrisa

\- Por supuesto- Sus ojos se volvieron de un completo asesino

Ahora el me apuntaba con esa sombrilla, me gustaba sentir todo la adrenalina de una pelea, ese ambiente... Y claro, la oportunidad de pelear con alguien que estuviera a mi nivel.

Sin pensarlo más, moví la espada hasta rozar su cuello, era capaz de sentir la circulación de su sangre... Aquella que no tardaría en ver. Su sonrisa se agrandaba conforme más cerca estaba de la muerte y esa sombrilla me apuntaba directo a la cabeza.

Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada movimiento, era magnífica la idea de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mi espada, quería sentir el placer de pelear hasta que el atardecer bañara nuestros cuerpos, ya cubiertos de sangre, del suave y efímero color de sus rayos casi extintos.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí, el igual que yo tenía mis mismos deseos.

Mis mismos deseos de pelear. Estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello y en el mío, cuando una voz molesta interrumpió.

\- Tío Kamui- Dijo emocionado el adoptado rebelde y corrió hacia nosotros

Así ya no podíamos continuar una pelea. Y ¿Por qué ese mocoso estaba aquí? ¿No debería estar en la escuela?

\- No le dices a la vieja que me salte las clases, y yo no diré nada de una pelea con Tío Kamui

De verdad este mocoso no era mío.

\- No puedes hacer eso. Vienes a la escuela por eso del entrenamiento Yato, ¿no?

\- Pero.. Sabes que es importante - o bueno por lo menos me lo está pidiendo. Y rogando creo. - Además sí..

\- Deja de amenazar estúpido, es probable que no te deje.

Frunció el ceño.

\- Bien. Solo será por hoy. Déjame. - Ya veo... Bueno no me importa a donde bajas.

\- Bien, ve. Tienes que saber que... - justo alguien me agarro de la espalda.

\- Di-disculpe O-okita-san- me di vuelta y era esa niña

Como se llamaba Hana.

\- Ah Hana. - pensé en voz alta su nombre- ¿Pasa algo? - ¿tengo que ser bueno no? Es como una nuera.. ¿No?

Ella se sonrojo.

\- Bu-bueno Okita-san me preguntaba si podia hacerle un entrevista a usted para un trabajo de mi escuela.

Que fastidio. ¡Ah ya tengo una idea!

\- Mañana es sábado. Puedes ir a la tarde la casa Okita y preguntar ahí. - Je.

Ella se alegró con las respuestas.

\- E-eso es genial - me hizo una reverencia- Mu-muchas gracias Okita-san.- y así se fue corriendo para adentro de la escuela.

Los dos me miraban con odio. Uno conocía la razón... Y el otro... bueno también.

Debo decirlo me gusta el odio con el que me miran este par, de cierto modo es satisfactorio después de todas las que me han hecho. El chino solo sonríe inclinándose a la altura del mocoso

-¿Es ella?-. Le pregunta, ¿este tipo lo sabe?

-Si...-. Contesta el mocoso rojo como un tomate

Esta vez, el chino me sonríe a mí, se acerca de forma amenazadora hasta quedar frente mío

-¿Crees que puedes arruinar la futura descendencia Yato?-. Me pregunta

-¡Tio Kamui tampoco es eso!-. Grita el mocoso

-Lo siento...-. Se disculpó.-No dejare que molestes a mi sobrino... Mucho menos que uses tácticas como acercarte a su china

-No es eso-. Murmuro

¿Este tipo lo sabe?, ¿se dio cuenta con solo verlo? No, este mocoso se lo conto... ¿Por qué se lo conto a este?, no es que me importe pero, no me parece

Bueno si quería que hiciera el favor de adoptarlo, no me importa en lo absoluto.

\- Para conquistar a una chica primero debes golpearla- Le sugirió ese estúpido chino con una sonrisa

\- No puedo creer que tomes más en cuenta a este tipo que a tu propio padre- Bufé y moví la cabeza con desaprobación- Y aparte te da consejos estúpidos

\- Apuesto todos mis ahorros a que así conquistaste a la vieja- De nueva cuenta, ese malcriado me estaba retando

El chino se río con esfuerzo, y pues, realmente conocí a esa china a base de golpes, tan romántico como Romeo y Julieta.

\- Mira Souta, para conquistarla, tienes que mostrarle lo fuerte que eres. Si la golpeas sabrá que tendrá protección por ti. - es loco.

\- ¿Tú dices tío? - ¿enserio lo pregunta el idiota?

\- No la golpees. Esa chica es una normal. No le llegas con golpes. -dije.

\- Cállate tú. - ¿cómo me callas bastardo?

Bueno me cansé de estos idiotas. Me voy...

Veré si esta la china en casa o iré al trabajo.. o algo.

Ya me canse de escuchar estupideces de este par de idiotas

-¿Que tan fuerte debo golpearla?-. Mocoso idiota, no debería hacerle caso a ese loco

-Lo suficiente para no matarla-. ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?

Mierda... No puedo dejar que nos demanden lo padres de esa niña por daños corporales. Suspire, me di la vuelta jalando una oreja del mocoso

-Si haces eso ella solo va a odiarte-. Le dije

-¿Tu que sabes?-. Me reto, siempre lo hace

-Bueno... Yo estoy casado... Tu madre es sexy y es mía-. Lo admito, dije eso con el afán de hacer rabiar al chino

-No creo que sea bueno que te expreses así de mi hermana-. Me dijo el chino, adoro esa sonrisa que contiene su ira

-Además... Yo no voy a hacer lo que tú me digas, ni siquiera has tenido una noche de pasión-. Golpe bajo por parte del mocoso

¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mí?

\- Que tu sepas- Le di la vuelta a su altanería, el chino forzó más su sonrisa y, ese mocoso trataba de no enojarse

\- Bueno ya- Estalló furioso por la manera en que le conteste- Como si me interesara saber la vida sexual de un viejo que ya no puede ni mantener a su "amiguito" contento

\- ¿Viejo que... ?- Pregunte indignado

\- SI- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- Si fuera eso no tendría tres mocosos que me fastidian la vida- Los vi con una sonrisa forzada

\- Mira.. sólo no le pegues idiota. Mañana ira a nuestra casa.. Trata de hablar con ella normal y no como si estuvieran aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

\- Yo.. no-

\- Y la china me dijo que te pase a buscar. Asique si no te encuentro aquí a la hora de la salida tu mama sabrá. Y no porque yo le cuente sino por el otro... Sanji.

\- Ya se.

\- Bien, y chino... ojala te llegue tu hora rápido. Me voy.

Me subí al auto y arranque.

Por adelante pude ver a los alumnos del kinder en recreo.

¿Puede que Gura?

No estaría de más revisar que hace esa pequeña princesa y la única que me agrada de ella y los otros. Frene enseguida dirigiendo mi vista a ese lugar, espero y no piensen que soy un violador o algo

La pude ver, es bastante inquieta... Eso lo saco de la china, algo tenía que sacar de ella. Con una sonrisa angelical se acercó a un pequeño gusano a quien le cortare las pelotas más tarde, le dio un pastelillo de los que la china le dio esta mañana, voy a matar a ese niño. Ese pequeño lo tomo entre sus manos, infeliz, le sonrió y después le dio un mordisco al pastelillo

En dos segundos el gesto del mocoso cambio a uno de sufrimiento, mis años de experiencia me dicen que el pastelillo tenia salsa picante. Es una buena niña

Suspire satisfecho, hasta que vi que ese niño le aventó el pastel en la cabeza, estaba furioso él y yo. Ella lo tomó del cabello y ese "niñito" estúpido la jalaba con odio de las mejillas, iba a bajar y reprender a ese mocosito hasta que una maestra los separó.

\- Bastardo- Gritó ella, aquella dulce princesa había dicho "bastardo"

Vaya que esa china podía ser una mala influencia hasta para sus propios hijos.

\- Maestra esa tonta dijo una mala palabra- Que niño más chismoso, con razón mi pequeña lo golpeaba

\- Adentro- Los jalo furiosa

Espero sea su Hijikata y no su china.

Hablare con ella. También tengo que entrenarlos ¿no?

Al más grande no. Él tiene al chino. El mamitis seguro querrá aprender lo de china. Así que, seguro ella pueda aprender de mí. Así ningún idiota la pasa de idiota.

Me pareció rara la apariencia del niño.

Bueno, tendré que salir de aquí o pensaran que soy un pedófilo.

Apenas estaba a punto de arrancar cuando mi teléfono sonó, el número está registrado como "escuela", ¿y ahora qué?. Mejor atiendo la llamada

-¿Capitán Okita?-. Me dijo la voz al otro lado

-Si soy yo...-. Que pereza da esto

-Lo llamo porque usted dijo que lo llamara en estos casos-. Esta mujer da muchos rodeos.-Necesito que venga para que hablemos del comportamiento de su hija Gura-chan

-Así ya vi...-. Mierda.-Digo, estaré ahí en un par de minutos

Y efectivamente solo me tomo 2 minutos estar ahí. Desgraciadamente me tuvieron esperando por que la perra de la profesora dijo que faltaba el otro papá. ¿Que no se dan cuenta que soy un hombre ocupado?

Fue hora y media lo que estuve esperando hasta que mi paciencia llego a su límite. Se acabó me largo

-¡Tu aquí Souichiro-kun!-. Reconozco esa voz, giro mi vista y ahi esta ese hombre que no ha cambiado nada

-Jefe...

-Oh bueno ya decía yo, siempre que me llaman es porque el mío tuvo problemas con el tuyo...

¿Es el padre de ese gusano?, ya veo por qué ese mocoso la ataco. Si se trata del jefe, se trata de la misma enseñanza que tuvo la china "si te pegan, tu pégale más fuerte"

Viéndolo de cerca, ese pequeño se parecía al Jefe. Por eso esos rizos plateados se me hacían familiares, y esos ojos violetas... Los había visto antes.

\- Esa tonta tuvo la culpa- el Jefe miniatura infló las mejillas- Me dio un pastel muy picante

\- Ya ven los Okita son peligrosos, fin de la discusión- El Jefe ya se estaba yendo cuando la maestra lo jaló

\- Sakata-san ese truco no le va a funcionar- Ella lo fulminó con la mirada

En medio de ese lío, trate de huir pero la mano de la maestra que estaba libre me tomó a mí también del cuello de la ropa.

\- Al parecer ustedes dos nunca cambian- Aquella mujer nos reprendió furiosa

\- ¿Por qué...- Era la mujer rubia del Yoshiwara

-.. Me casé con este idiota?- Esta vez era la china

\- Estúpido padre irresponsable- Un kunai voló directamente a la cabeza del Jefe

\- Que suerte que vinieron las madres- Sonrió la maestra de los niños

\- ¡Mami!- Dijeron emocionados los dos niños

\- Se-seño – decía el Jefe nervioso- Le dije que solo me llame a mí en estos asuntos.

\- Si, pero el comportamientos de ellos dos es constante y nunca cambian. Se molestan mutuamente y ambos últimamente se están insultando mucho. - Que dolor de trasero - Así que siéntense.

Todos se sentaron había 4 sillas. Gura se sentó arriba mío y el niño ese arriba del Jefe igual.

\- Bueno... Hable sobre el tema señorita. - Dijo la rubia.

\- Gura-chan y Tsubasa últimamente han aumentado mucho el número de sus peleas. Y no queremos que esto llegue a los extremos. Por eso, queremos que se hable.

\- Bueno que el niño pida perdón a Gura y listo. -Dije yo

-¿Y eso por qué?, es tu pequeño clon sin pene el que molesta a mi campeón -. Contesto el jefe, quiere iniciar una pelea no me molesta en absoluto

-¡Gintoki!, deja de decir estupideces-. Le grito la rubia, parece que ella puede dominarlo

-Apóyame un momento, ponte a pensar Tsukky, Souichiro molestaba a Kagura y mira como terminaron, este pequeño clon molesta a Tsubasa y... ¿Qué futuro crees que puede esperarles?

Jefe... Lo matare por sugerir tremenda estupidez, nadie se le acerca a mi pequeña. Pero quien sabe, en lo que el jefe sigue diciendo tonterías, mi hermosa pequeña y el mocoso se miran con tanto odio

Ay me recuerda a la china y a... ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

No, no esos dos no pueden ser nada ahora ni en un futuro. Nunca. Esto era extraño, jamás había pensado ser padre o algo así... Y menos con la china, y que me preocupara por una pequeña.

\- Papi- Me abrazó- Sabes que yo no hago nada, es ese niño malo que me golpea

\- Si lo sé- Le mencione

El Jefe nos miró enojado y agarró a su hijo y con sus dedos movió la boca de su ese pobre "jefe" miniatura.

\- Esa niña y ese Souchiro son malas personas sálvame papi- Dijo en Jefe queriendo imitar la voz de un niño y haciendo playback con su hijo

Un kunai, dos kunais, tres kunais fueron a dar en la cabeza del Jefe que pronto empezó a sangrar.

\- Achuu - estornudo el niño ese. Y se puso un dedo en la nariz - Jefe, sabe lo que pasa con su hija. Ella necesita atención y la busca en mí. - dijo el niño tirando el moco seco que se sacó.

¿Jefe? ¿Eso es un niño? ¿Mi hija tu atención?

Trate de disimular un sonrisa, pero ese niño no me dejo.

\- Que has dicho Tsubaki-kun?

\- Ya sabe! - se paró en las piernas de su papa y la apunto - Ella quizo conquistarme con comida! Pero se pasó con el picante. Por eso me enoje y le pegue.

Si es un idiota. No creo que tenga de que preocuparme.

\- Las cosas no fueron asi - dijo ella, tranquila. - Se-sensei, mami, papi. - y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- me saco mi comida. Pero cuando vio que tenía picante se enojó y me pego. - Sollozó.

Se ve tan linda mintiendo.

La china, su sensei y hasta la rubia se conmovieron con sus lágrimas y su historia, menos el jefe y su hijo.

Ellos tuvieron la misma expresión de shock y de cómo tomo el control ella.

Se lo que el jefe está pensando, está maldiciendo el talento de mi pequeña para mentir, pero ya perdió... La expresión de enojo de la rubia contra el pequeño mocoso es para tomar una fotografía

-¡PAPI ME DUELE MUCHO!-. Grito el pequeño mocoso poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, es cierto, ese niño también puede hacer gestos conmovedores

-¡TSUBASA HABLAME!-. Grito el jefe abrazando a su pequeño monstruo

-¡MI ESTOMAGITO ME DUELE!-. Grito entre sollozos, la cara de martirio de ambos provoco la preocupación de las tres mujeres, excepto yo y mi pequeña

-¡Hijo mío!-. Grito.- ¡Tu sangre esta tan llena de azúcar como la de tu padre que no pudiste soportarlo!

-¡Gintoki llevémoslo al hospital!-. Grito la rubia preocupada

-¡Enseguida!

Grito el jefe abrazando al mocoso con fuerza, se despidió de la maestra y de la china y salió corriendo, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa llena de burla

-Gura-chan... Aunque ninguno haya sido el culpable, inconscientemente lastimaste a Tsubasa-kun, tendrás un castigo...-. Dijo la maestra

Mierda, el jefe y ese gusano ganaron

La china se puso nerviosa, pero pude ver que algo paso por su mente, empezó a llorar como Magdalena.

\- Todo es por qué mami te enseñó a preparar mal las cosas, ¿verdad?- Las lágrimas escurrían de sus blancas mejillas- No fue mi culpa- Parecía una niña pequeña al llorar- Crecí separada de mi familia, y ese idiota de Gin-chan jamás me enseñó a cocinar

\- Señora cálmese- Dijo la sensei acercándose apenada

\- Mami- Grito mi pequeña llorando de la misma manera abrazando a la China- Tu no tienes la culpa

Yo negué con la cabeza tratando de parecer dolido.

\- Por favor sensei no continúe abriendo esa herida- Le reclame

\- L-lo siento- Estaba avergonzada

\- Sabe lo difícil que es para mí tener que comer esa comida, hace tiempo que no pruebo algo delicioso- Dije en un tono melancólico

\- Pero mami se esfuerza- Grito en un sollozo mi pequeña

\- De verdad lo siento- esa sensei se inclinó muy apenada- No lo sabía

Era divertido ver a esa mujer de esa manera, para los tres era divertido.

\- Pu-pueden retirarse tranquilos. Yo no quiero verlos mal. - un problema menos.

Afuera de la sala donde tuvimos esa pequeña reunión en el pasillo, íbamos los tres. Puse a Gura con sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello. Y ella jugaba con mis pelos.

\- Que feo es mentir, china.

\- si mama mentir está mal - la reprendía una voz arriba mío.

\- Ustedes no hablen. Solo lo hice para que no te castigaran Gura. - dijo mirando por encima de mi cabeza.

\- Sigue siendo feo mentir china - y de un brazo la acerque a mí dándole un pequeño beso.

\- Sii beso de amoor - grito ella abrasando nuestras cabezas.

Al terminar el abraso-beso. Los dos nos sonreímos.

Me nació por Gura. Es raro reírse por algo así.

Cuando salimos de su kinder. Me di cuenta de que solo había pasado dos horas de que empezaron sus clases. Tendría todo una tarde en adelante libre ella.

En la puerta vimos como el niño ese se compuso y la rubia los reprendía.

Se lo merecen, es algo estúpido que piensen que pueden salir sin pagar un castigo

-¡Ja!, Gin-chan mentiroso-. Canturreo la china apenas los vio

-Maldita mocosa yo te enseñe a mentir, si no fuera por mis enseñanzas no llegarías a donde estas ahora-. Contesto el jefe orgulloso

-¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA!-. Grito la rubia, estaba furiosa.-Sacaste a Tsubasa de la escuela cuando sabias que teníamos un compromiso... No te obligo a regresarlo solo porque se meterían en más problemas y llegaríamos tarde, ahora idiota, busca a alguien que cuide a Tsubasa

Esa mujer es muy intensa

-Asunto resuelto-. Contesto el jefe sonriéndonos a nosotros... Que no sea lo que piensa.-Kagura... Cuida a mi pequeño

-De ninguna manera-. Sorprendente que habláramos cuatro personas al mismo tiempo, la china, yo, mi princesa y ese niño

-Kagura... Aun me debes las heridas que el calvo me causo cuando te casaste con este tipo-. Contesto, no creo que eso funcione

-Yo tengo un trabajo Gin-chan... Pero el sádico tiene tiempo libre, ahora que cuidara a Gura puede cuidar a Tsubasa-kun

Vete a la mierda china

Todos sonrieron, solo salían palabras de negación de mí. Pero hicieron caso omiso de ello. En dos minutos esas tres personas habían desaparecido como el humo... Dejándome con mi princesa que ahora me miraba con desprecio a esa bola de pelos rubia

\- Papi yo no quiero estar con ese- Me suplicó haciendo un puchero

\- Yo tampoco- Me queje

Odio mi vida. De verdad la odio. Pero una idea paso por mi mente, un parque de juegos... Sólo los dejaría jugando solos y adiós responsabilidad.

Los subí al auto, esa pequeña princesa no dejaba de ver con odio a ese mocoso.

Conduje hasta que llegamos, los deje y me puse mi viejo antifaz... Una refrescante siesta me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Desperté, pero... No había nadie, no estaba ninguno de los niños. Los busque por todos lados, simplemente habían desaparecido.

Gura...

La china y la rubia acompañadas del Jefe se acercaron.

\- ¿Y los niños?- Preguntó aquella rubia

No respondí.

\- Los niños- Volvió a repetir la china insistentemente

Trague saliva, era un mal padre.

\- Souchiro hay una nota pegada a tu espalda... Me lleve a los niños, a tus tres pequeños y a un extra... Saluda el tío Kamui- Terminó de leer el Jefe

Esos niños no podían estar en peor compañía.

\- ¿Sanji también? ¿Saco a todos de la escuela el estúpido? - se enojó la china. - Tu bastardo. Tenías que cuidarlos como puedes dormir? - se dirigió a mí - Pero Sanji y Souta no tenían que salir de la escuela!

\- También se llevó a Tsubasa. Sin permiso. - comento la rubia.

Y donde están ahora? Donde se los llevo?

Buscamos en distintos lugares. No sabían cuales frecuentaba el chino, asique solo buscamos.

Resulto ser que estaba en lugar abierto donde estaba entrenando con Souta.

Al cual llegamos en un auto.

La china se enojó con Kamui y lo reprendió hacer algo que no debía. Estaba completamente enojada.

Los otros tres estaban jugando juntos.

Después de eso solo volvimos a casa. Como a la hora que ellos saldrían de la escuela.

Estábamos ya todos en casa, bueno ese par de colados también están aquí. Uno muy pequeño por los argumentos de su padre y sus 'asuntos', y esa este otro... Que de hecho, por mí que se muera

Estamos sentados, los niños muy extrañamente guardan silencio observándonos fijamente

-Kamui... Explícame por qué te llevaste a mis bebes-. Uy la china se ve enojada

-Los tome prestados, dos ronquidos del sádico significan si-. Contesto el chino

-Otro asunto que queda por resolver...-. Me miro la china, sigue enojada

-¡Mama tengo hambre!-. Gritaron, me ponen nervioso tantas voces de niños

-Yo cocino-. Grito el mocoso rebelde.- ¿Algo en especial que quieras tío?

Oye mocoso ofréceme a mi

-No gracias-. Contesto el chino

-Gura... Sanji... ¿Ustedes?-. Pregunto, ¿de dónde saca esa amabilidad?

-¡No gracias onii-chan!-. Contesto el par

-¿Y tú Tsubasa?-. Pregunto

-Postre-. Mocoso infiltrado no debería ser exigente

-¿Mamá?-. Pregunto

-No gracias, suficiente con que me ayudes hijo-. ¿De dónde sacas esa ternura de madre china?

-Ammm... Ok-. Contesto

Se dio la vuelta marchándose a la cocina, exacto, ni se molestó en mirarme

¿Por qué me odia? No es como que me importe, estúpido mocoso. Bueno, estaba en problemas, pero no sabía el porque me sentía bien y tranquilo. Escuchar sus voces, me ponía ¿Feliz?

Ese par de pequeños, el adoptado (hijo único de la china) y mi princesa, se treparon.

Jalones de cabello, mejillas, piquetes en los ojos. No decía nada, sólo dejaba que hicieran lo que se les venía en gana...

\- Miau- Mi pequeña bebé empezó a maullar y a morderme el brazo- Soy un gatito

\- Miau- El otro igual- Yo también

La china los veía con ternura, o nos veía...

Los tomé, uno en cada brazo y les di vueltas. Sólo escuchaba sus dulces risas.

\- Tal vez alguien pueda ser perdonado hoy- Mencionó la china con una ceja levantada

\- Yo también puedo ser un buen padre- El Jefe tomó a su mocoso y le dio una vuelta más rápida

¿Quería competir acaso?

Acelere la velocidad, esos niños no hacían más que reír más fuerte.

El Jefe no se rendía y continuaba, no, no me iba a derrotar.

Iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, y el Jefe ya se veía azul.

Esto ya no era divertido, todos estábamos azules. - Creo que deberían detenerse- Dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

No sé cómo llegamos a este punto, pero todos los niños estaban en el baño vomitando y el Jefe y yo teníamos un ojo morado.

\- Aquí está la comida- Por fin ese adoptado rebelde traía algo

Les sirvió a todos y me omitió a mí. Pero al parecer los tres pequeños no tenían antojo de nada.

Fue una cena tranquila. Después los invitados se fueron.

Cuando se fue el chino Souta demostró lo cansado que estaba. No pudo más y se durmió en el sillón. Los mismo Gura y el otro (tengo que aprenderme su nombre) Gura cansada de pelear con el hijo de Jefe. Y bueno el otro seguro tuvo su dia.

Yo también estaba cansado. No quería escuchar a la china enojada. No daba más y me fui a acostar quedando en bóxer.

Está pegando los ojos y escuche ruidos, se despertaron, malditos.

Unas manos se deslizaban por mi pierna.

\- Sádico tuviste un día largo hoy no es así? - Era la china.

Ella sobre mí, se acercaba a mi a gatas. Me sorprendió un poco pero pensé que era sueño.

\- Si - respondí, despacio.

Ahora ella estaba mucho más cerca. Sobre mí y su cara a la par mía rosando su aliento con el mío y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Bajo la mirada y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

Lo mordió de apoco.

\- Miaau - decía volviendo a verme a la cara - soy un gato. - dijo un poco avergonzada.

Esto no es un sueño. ¿Así que ella también busca el sexo?

La bese. Y ella me correspondió fácilmente.

Puse mis manos en su cintura haciendo que su cuerpo caiga sobre el mío.

El beso duro mucho. Tanto para ella de apoco me demostrara como se saca un vestido.

Y la vi, completamente desnuda para mí.

Mi primera vez con la china. Su... quien sabe cuántas veces lo hicimos ya.

La toque. Para ver lo real que es. Y si lo es.

Nunca me imaginé que ella estaría arriba. Por ahora está bien. Ella tiene más experiencia conmigo, supongo.

La sentí a ella siendo uno conmigo.

Movimientos, besos, risas, abraso. Todo a la par. Como si lo hubiésemos hecho ya mil veces.

Mucho después de repetirlo las veces necesarias, nos dormimos.

Así que estos son los días de un padre.

.

 _ **Nota de autor: Holi, quería decir que el segundo capítulo ya está xD Nos tardamos pero es con amors… Y miren cuanto tiene el capítulo es mucho xDDD Pero bueno, cuando estábamos escribiendo ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuanto poníamos… Pero fue divertido :3**_

 _ **Les ha hablado BlueSkyMoon y les desea buenas noches… O buenos días o también buenas tardes (Depende a qué hora lo lean :v)**_

 _ **Saludos :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

La luz entraba por mi ventana, desperté y estaba solo en esta enorme cama... No pude evitar preguntarme si todo eso que he vivido es un sueño, esos mocosos, la china... Después de todo, estoy solo ahora y todo aquello parecía tan irreal cada 5 minutos

Una almohada con el peso de una bola de boliche golpeo mi cara, en el fondo pude escuchar la sonora risa burlona del adoptado rebelde, no, sigo soñando

-¡MAMA YA LO DESPERTE!-. Grito el mocoso entre risas

Ya me las pagara, si no me equivoco, hoy es el día para hacerle la vida imposible

-¿Así te comportaras cuando venga Hana-san?-. Pregunte burlón, el rojo de su cara ameritaba fotografía como las que hacia la china

-Maldito viejo-. Murmuro

-¡Papá!-. Gritaron el pequeño par corriendo a toda velocidad hasta mí

Se lanzaron hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas, vaya que había dolido. Niños Yato, no es una buena idea. Esto iba a dejar marca.

\- ¡Caballito! ¡Caballito!-Gritaron ambos pequeños

Uno se trepó a mi cabeza y se sujetó de mis cabellos, otro enredo sus brazos en mi cuello. Esto era demasiado para mí.

\- Vamos caballo viejo empieza a caminar- Decía en forma de burla el rebelde

-Caballo viejo arre- Ese par imitaban lo que decía su hermano mayor  
-No les enseñes esas cosas a tus hermanos- Grito la china furiosa  
Bueno al menos contaba con el respaldo de ella para reprender a ese mocoso insolente.

\- Apurate caballo viejo y lleva a tus hijos a dar un paseo- Me ordenó esa china volviéndose a acostar

Estúpida china. Veo la hora y es muy tarde. Como las 2 de la tarde. ¿Tanto duermo? Supongo que por anoche. La china también se ve cansada.

\- ¡Papi no es un caballo es mi caballero! -. Grito mi princesa.

Se puso enfrente mio. Yo estaba en cuatro patas con uno arriba mío.

Ella me agarro de la cara, con sus dos pequeñas manos en mis mejillas, ya que la altura era perfecta a la de ella. Y beso mi nariz. Después de estos... llego algo como ella. Creo haberme sonrojado. Espero que solo haga esto conmigo. Le sonreí. No puedo evitar no hacerlo.

\- No hagas eso Gura. Te contagiaras. - dijo el que estaba parado - lo estúpido - y susurro eso último.

Mejor ignorarlo. Sufrirá en algún momento hoy.

Tengo hambre.

Y en eso un timbre toca. Si no me equivoco, es mi instrumento de venganza. No pude evitar sonreírle al mocoso burlándome de él, este se ve nervioso con una cara de terror, me encanta cada segundo que pasa así

Pude escuchar la puerta abriéndose, seguro fue la china quien lo hizo. Mientras tanto yo sentía cada vez mas deseos de grabar la cara de este mocoso

Los pequeños se bajaron de mi corriendo a ver de quien se trataba, yo hice lo mismo

-¿Por qué esa cara?-. No pude evitar preguntarle al rebelde cuando pase por su lado

Salí a la sala, ahí estaba esa mocosa, quiero decir, invitada

-O... Okita-san-. Me llamo.-Buenos días

-Buenos días-. Conteste

-¿Ella es...?-. Me pregunto la china mirándome fijamente

-Perdón-. Contesto nerviosa.-Soy compañera de clase de Souta-kun, me llamo Hana

-Ah... ¡SOUTA TIENES VISITA!-. Grito la china

-Ammm... Disculpe... Es que vine a hacerle una entrevista a Okita-san-. Contesto la niña, la china parece sorprendida

-¿Y eso por qué?-. China... ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-Tenemos que escribir sobre alguien admirable y... Bueno el... Él es policía-. Contesto la mocosa

-Ah ya veo...-. Contesto la china

¿Alguien admirable he?, ¿ese mocoso rebelde de quien habrá escrito?  
\- Bueno empezare- Esa niña sacó una libreta, y un lápiz... Se veía nerviosa

Que más da, no me molesta ser admirado. No es algo nuevo.

\- ¿Se va a quedar Señora Okita?- ¿Por qué esa niña esta sonrojada?  
\- Si- Afirmó la china segura- ¿Por qué no? Es mi esposo  
No podía evitar sonreír, esa mujer estaba claramente celoso.  
Agarre a la china de la pierna y la mire directamente a los ojos.  
\- No te preocupes, me gustan más las curvas desarrolladas- Alce una ceja y ella se sonrojo  
\- No es que me importe- Se cruzo de brazos, aquella niña no podía evitar mirarnos  
Claro que no escucho lo que murmurábamos. Pero si vio el escaso toqueteo.

Cuando la china creció se convirtió en esta mujer. Mi mujer. Me pregunto cómo empezó.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa. Yo en la punta y la niña a un costado de ella. La china miraba de la cocina.

\- Bueno seguro tienes apuro. Puedes empezar. -

Ella como respuesta, agito la cabeza en señal de un sí.

Era una niña normal. Así que de ella gusta el adoptado. No está mal, era linda, para empezar está bien supongo.

\- ¿y porque al bastardo del sádico? - pregunto derrepente la china.

Me gusta su actitud, es tan clara.

\- E-eso Ha-na - se escuchaba una voz rara, bajando por las escaleras. - E-este viejo no-no sirv-e para mucho.

Decía mientras se iba al lado de la madre. Se parecían tanto.

\- Bu-bueno Souta, yo no creo eso de tu padre. Eres muy buen oficial. Y... - me miro directamente a los ojos. - un hombre.

Sorpresa, esa era la expresión de todos. Hasta la mía. Oh mierda... Creo que ya descubrí por que el mocoso me odia. Pero no soy el "feminista" que molestaba a mi china, además quien sabe lo que ese mocoso y el chino puedan hacer

-Gracias...-. Conteste dudoso, sintiendo miradas fulminantes detrás de mí

-Si muchas gracias-. Repitió la china detrás mío, algo me dice que hoy no cena mi amiguito.- ¿Por qué no empiezan de una vez?, tenemos cosas que hacer

-Por supuesto señora-. Contesto esa niña

Una parte de mi... Le fascina ver esa actitud que está tomando la china, jamás en toda mi vida me lo hubiese imaginado, es bueno esto. Apenas la chica iba a pronunciar una palabra cuando el timbre sonó

-¿Y ahora qué?-. Dijo la china, siento su tensión

-Es... Es... Mi invitado mama-. Contesto el mocoso rebelde, ¿dónde quedo tu confianza mocoso?

Corrió a la puerta abriéndola, odio mi vida, sobre todo después de ver quién era el 'invitado' de ese mocoso

-Gracias por venir tío Kamui-. Lo saludo

-Claro, hola Kagura-chan...-. Dijo ese tipo acercándose a mi china, a mi ni siquiera me miro

-¿A qué se debe tu visita Kamui?-. Pregunto la china

-Souta-kun me dijo que me haría una entrevista-. ¿De verdad?, ¿de verdad entrevistara a un psicópata idiota en vez de su propio padre?, adoptivo, claro

-Ah ya veo-. Contesto la china.-Al sádico también lo entrevistan

El chino giro su vista a mí, me serio retándome como siempre lo hace y después miro a la niña que no hacía más que mirarlo

-Hola-. Dijo el chino dirigiéndose a la china, esta solo se sonrojo

-Ho... Hola-. Contesto

-¿Es de tu clase Souta-kun?-. Pregunto el chino

-Si...-. Contesto el mocoso nervioso

-Me llamo Hana, mucho gusto señor-. Contesto ella

Aquel par de idiotas se miraron entre ellos, mierda, la van a matar. Todavía recuerdo la estúpida conversación de hace de ayer

\- Oh la bella Hana-chan- Dijo el chino con una gran sonrisa

\- Tío Kamui...- Susurró el rebelde 

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó alegremente el chino, esto no se veía bien- ¿No me vas a entrevistar a mí? Porque aquí sólo podemos interrumpir a la "bella" Hana-chan"- Ese chino se estaba metiendo en problemas

\- Ummm...- Dudó esa mocosa problemática- N-no hay problema 

\- ¿En serio?- ¿Que ese chino no se cansaba de ser una molestia? Puedo sentir su sarcasmo- Que niña más buena

\- Para tío Kamui...- Seguía llamándolo en voz baja 

\- ¡Kamui!- Dijo la china cansada- Di algo Sougo  
Que fastidio.

\- Bien Hana, la cocina está ocupada. ¿Podemos pasar al living quieres?

Ella respondió con un gento de alegría tomando su libreta y lapicera siguiéndome.

Las miradas de odio de ellos me hace sentir satisfactorio.  
Ella empezó nerviosa preguntando cosas comunes de mi trabajo. Sentía miradas de odio, pero no les di importancia.

Tengo 2 chinos y un medio chino odiándome. Tengo algo con los chinos.

\- P….parece que Souta-kun es muy celoso de ti. - voltee. Y lo vimos mirándonos - Debes ser un buen padre.

Si de mi claro.

También odiaría a mi padre si la chica que me gusta hablara así de él.

¿Se lo merece no?  
No estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿cierto?, aunque no debería de importarme esto es una venganza contra alguien que se la merece

-Ese pequeño me adora soy su héroe y modelo a seguir-. Conteste, es mentira pero quiero molestar

-Se nota... Aunque me pareció raro que no le hiciera la entrevista-. Mierda, no había pensado en eso

-Es que... Es un chico amable con esa apariencia de chimpancé, por eso dijo que le haría la entrevista a su tío loco, aunque no se note ese rojito llora cuando esta solo-. Le conteste, quiero que el mocoso se vea como un idiota

-Se ve... Siempre lo veo sonriéndoles a sus hermanos, además a veces también es amable conmigo aunque este peleando-. Malditas enseñanzas del chino. Esta mocosa se lo creyó y yo que estaba mintiendo

¿Cómo empezó esta conversación sobre el mocoso?, esto podría ser malo, yo no sé nada de este niño idiota

-¿Ya acabaste tus preguntas?-. Mejor que ya acabe, ya provoque suficiente odio detrás de mí

-Si... Muchas gracias Okita-san-. Me sonrió nerviosa, lo sé soy deseable

Salimos de ahí, hasta llegar a ese ambiente lleno de tensión donde habían un gesto de "no me importa", otro de "te odio" y otro de "te voy a matar", que lindo ambiente

-¡Gracias por toda señora Okita!-. Agradeció la chica dirigiéndose a la china

-¿Ya... Ya... Ya terminaron?-. Pregunto el mocoso nervioso, diablos ni la china era tan ridícula

-Sí y yo ya tengo que irme-. Dijo ella.-Por cierto Souta-kun... Lamento que no hayas podido hablar de la señorita que habías escogido

-¡¿De quién?!-. Grito la china. Vaya... Que controle sus celos

-Nadie mamá-. Contesto evitando mirarme

-Hana-chan... ¿Podrías decirme?-. Mierda, la china se ve furiosa, díselo niña

-Amy bueno yo solo escuche...-. Contesto nerviosa, el mocoso no hizo nada no tiene el valor para reclamarle.-Creo que se llamaba... Mitsuba

¿Qué?, creo que hice una cara de sorpresa muy ridícula como para que el chino se riera y el mocoso ocultara su cara. La china estaba igual que yo, ¿este mocoso iba a hablar de mi hermana?

-¿Te quedas a comer?-. Le pregunte a la chica, bien creo que puedo ayudarle un poco al mocoso... Si estaba dispuesto a hablar de mi hermana como persona admirable

Estábamos ya en el comedor preparados para la sesión de preguntas, bueno más bien preparado.  
Mis palabras habían causado que esa niña no dudará en quedarse, aunque al principio se hizo la difícil... ¿Todas las mujeres son iguales? 

\- Y bueno...- Empecé la conversación- ¿Que dijo ese moc- Mi hijo?- La mire fijamente

\- Amm...- Se puso nerviosa- A-a Mitsuba 

\- Ya veo- Asentí- Habla niño- Lo oprimí para que empezará 

\- Ya escuchaste, ¿No?- Seguía siendo el mismo malcriado conmigo- ¿Ibas a hablar de... 

\- Tía Mitsuba- Se cruzó de brazos y evitó el contacto visual conmigo

\- Ya ves, puedes ser tierno cuando quieres- La china lo tomó de las mejillas, el sólo se limitaba a poner una cara de fastidio 

\- Bueno...- No había mejor persona que yo para hablar como en realidad era Anego iba a ser realista y honesto con lo que diré- Ella era un ángel caído del cielo, cuando Anego hablaba podías sentirte purificado, aunque a veces uno que otro bastardo adicto a la mayonesa la rodeaba... 

Todos me miraron, la china me veía con ternura. El chino con una sonrisa que bien podía ser: "Te odio", " Muerete", "Estoy triste", " Estoy nervioso", "Te quiero", y aquel mocoso que esperaba que me mirara con desinterés, me ponía toda la atención que sus ojos podían ofrecer.

\- Bueno, ella me crio. Era todo una mujer. Despues de que mis padres murieron, tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi. Mientras que yo solo era un malcriado frente a todos. Esta bien que la admires, ella era la mejor.

\- Ella se escucha como una gran mujer Okita-san - dijo la niña.

Lo era.

\- ¡Si! Él era muy distinto a su hermana. - comento la china.

\- ¿Porque la admiras? - le pregunte a él.

\- no te lo diré - me dijo rápido. Rompiendo todo clima bueno que había.

Este chico es idéntico a cómo era la china. Me ama y no lo demuestra. Tundeare.

Creo que... lo ayudare solo un poco.  
El problema aquí es que no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo. Si es tan idiota y tundeare como la china... Serviría de algo saber cómo conquiste a la china, pero no tengo nada, tendré que improvisar

¿Qué sería bueno?

-Anda cuéntanos... TODOS queremos oír-. Fue una indirecta, en realidad no tengo idea de por qué tanta insistencia tengo en saber por qué eligió a mi hermana antes que el chino

-¡Onii-chan es bueno y amable como tía Mitsuba!-. Grito el otro adoptado con mamitis, eso es mentira, mi hermana es perfecta y respetuosa, el no

-Si Souta-niichan siempre nos cuida y nos consiente-. Se unió mi pequeña princesa, lo bueno aquí es que están hablando bien de el

-Gracias Gura, Sanji-. Contesto.-Solo la elegí y ya, no hay nada más

-Me parece tierno Souta-kun, eres un chico muy lindo-. Le dijo la niña sonriéndole

Una palabra o gesto más y este mocoso tendrá una hemorragia nasal, parece que se ha ido a otro planeta solo con un simple cumplido

-Gran... Gracias-. Contesto con dificultad, ridículo, la china solo le dejo cosas malas

-Kagura-chan... Yo quería decirte algo-. Interrumpió el chino.-Ya es algo tarde, ¿puedo quedarme?

Hoy no tendré acción. Pero es cierto, está anocheciendo...

-¡Ya me iré a casa!-. Exclamo la mocosa, me están dando ideas

-Oye tú-. Señale al mocoso rebelde.-Llevemos a Hana-san a su casa

-¡No hace falta Okita-san!-. Grito ella nerviosa

-Si hace falta, te regañaran... Yo iré como padre y el cómo tu compañero de clase así se justifica tu tardanza-. Conteste, lo cierto es que caminare muy lento para que ellos dos caminen juntos

Me debes una, mocoso idiota, lo hago por mi hermana

-Si... No... No deberías ir sola-. Contesto el mocoso, vaya, ya era tiempo que rompiera su barrera tsundere

-Muchas gracias...-. Nos agradeció

La china hablaba no sé qué idioteces con su hermano cuando nosotros salimos. Al mocoso le temblaban las piernas como cachorro recién nacido, un leve golpe en su espalda lo ayudo a enderezarse. Ya lo ayude mucho, para mi es aburrido caminar tan lento sin audífonos, solo espero que este mocoso no siga los consejos de su estúpido tío chino  
En el instante que pensé eso, fue como invocar la acción. Ese mocoso idiota le dio un golpe a esa niña en el brazo para luego reírse nervioso. 

\- Auch- Se quejó ella sin una pizca de gracia 

La sonrisa del adoptado rebelde desapareció y se puso pálida. "Mejor tírate de un puente, idiota" pensé tratando de no enojarme, pero se lo merecía por no escuchar a su padre.  
Sin esperarlo aquella chica le dio una patada en la pierna, y sonrió. 

\- Venganza- Le sacó la lengua

Le funcionó.

No tengo comentarios.  
...

Si ese estúpido podía dar consejos tan excelentes de amor, ¿Por qué no tenía a ninguna loca a su lado?  
Mi imbécil hijo... Adoptado, si, adoptado se puso tan rojo como un tomate y sonrió como un retrasado. Yo nunca he sido así, o bueno, no creo verme así en un futuro.  
Llegamos y la chica se metió a su casa, y se despidió de nosotros, ya no se veía tan nerviosa. 

\- Gracias tío Kamui- Se dijo a si mismo emocionado y luego me miro a mi- Gracias Viejo- me dio un puño amistoso en el brazo 

Me sacó el aire. Tener hijos con una Yato tenía más desventajas que beneficios. 

\- Solo fue por lo de mi hermana. - dije.

\- Que tsundere "papi" - dijo mirándome de costado.

No puedes decir eso estúpido.

\- No te confíes. Es claro que a ella le gustan los hombres como yo. - le dije tratando de molestarlo.

\- Si claro. - sonrió, parece que se lo tomo bien- ¿Viste como me sonrió? ¡Le gustare!- dijo emocionado.

\- Para gustarle solo tienes que tener esta cara. Tienes suerte de parecerte a mí. - A pesar de ser adoptado - ¿no crees? -le dije con aires.

\- Esa es mi maldición. Quería parecerme a mama o al tío. Pero solo me parezco a ti, es triste. - que estúpido.

Lo decía en un tono de tristeza.

\- Bueno así le gusta a tu madre, y eso me basta. - je... parece que me estoy creyendo esto.

Caminando de apoco estábamos más cerca de nuestra casa.

\- Si... - dijo sonriendo.

El enserio está feliz por una patada.

\- Para la próxima dile que vuelva a casa. Si te portas bien tendrás un momento a solas con ella.

Se sonrojo.

\- Cállate viejo.- Si le gusta la idea, que tsundere que es. - Elegí a la tía Mitsuba por todo lo que es. Sé que ella era alguien que realmente te controlaba a gusto y sin amenazas como lo hace mama. La respeto por eso. Solo por eso. Me gustaría haberla conocido y saber cómo es ser un hermano de ese tipo. Nada más. Chau. - y se adelantó hasta llegar a dentro de casa.

Je... que idiota.  
¿Ser un hermano como mi hermana lo fue?, suena imposible. Pero, creo que lo hace bien, les hace de comer a sus hermanos y se porta amable con ellos, claro jamás será como ella. Pero creo que estoy pensando mucho las cosas

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y esta vez no fui recibido por mis mocosos. Al contrario, ese par descansaban en las piernas del bastardo chino, lo había olvidado el pidió quedarse aquí esta noche, ¿pero por qué mis mocosos están con él?

-¡Papi!-. Grito mi princesa apenas te vio.-¡Tío Kamui está contando historias de ti!

-Chino no hables con groserías frente a mis hijos-. Infeliz

-Pero sadico-kun, les estoy contando de cuando tú y mi hermanita era...-. Trago saliva.-Novios

-Eso es cierto sádico-. Contesto la china quien se encontraba abrazado al rebelde

¿Hasta el chino sabe más de eso que yo?

-¿Yo también puedo escuchar?-. Pregunte...-Me asegurare de que no uses malas palabras

-Bien...-. Contesto el chino.- ¿Dónde me quede?

-Cuando te enteraste-. Dijo el niño

-Así... Kagura-chan lo negó, me dijo que lo acepto por que se la paso rogándole tres semanas citándola todos los días en un parque-. Vete a la mierda china, pude escuchar su risa detrás mío

-¿De verdad papi?-. Preguntaron los mocosos

-Claro que no...-. Conteste.-Lo cierto es que el chino se puso a llorar cuando creyó que perdería a su hermanita, por eso nunca se larga de aquí

-¿Y cómo olvidar cuando el calvito y señor samurái te siguieron por toda la ciudad?-. Pregunto irónico, ¿eso paso?, ¿porque fue? 

Estaba feliz, aun estando con esa bola de mocosos. 

\- Papi- Dijeron los dos pequeños al mismo a tiempo- Mama quiere una lata de fresa

\- ¿Aun te acuerdas?- Sonrió la china con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas 

\- Si- Sonreí pero francamente no sabía de qué diablos hablaba

Metí las monedas y escogí aquello que ella pedía en la máquina expendedora. Saque la lata y cuando voltee a ver, ya no estaban. Ni mi esposa china, ni mis monstruosos hijos... Si, hijos.  
Estábamos en el mismo parque, pero ya no había ruido de mocosos... Pero pude ver a la china de mi época sentada en una banca, y como sus pies no llegaban al suelo los movía de adelante hacia atrás. 

\- Oi sádico- Dirigió su mirada a mí, estaba nerviosa- ¿Para qué me llamaste? 

Sonreí, y le pase aquella lata sentándome a su lado. Ella se bebió todo su contenido, iba a hablar... Pero antes de que dijera algo la bese.  
Me reí nervioso.

\- Si como olvidarlo- ¿Que más podía contestar si no me acordaba de nada?

\- ¿Te gustaría repetir el por qué?- Le insistí al chino 

\- Bueno...- Ya no quiso hablar ese pelirrojo idiota y la china lo miraba mal

-No es algo que se pueda contar con niños cerca- Protestó la china con las mejillas rojas 

Pero por suerte a los niños, que ya estaban cansados, se durmieron. 

\- Gin-san y el abuelo los encontraron en un parque besuqueándose y apunto de...- La china tapó la boca, estaba nerviosa 

Esto... No lo sabía, y que tan "románticos" teníamos que estar para llegar a eso. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto la china 

Él retiró la mano de ella para poder hablar. 

\- Un día se le escapó a tío Kamui- Todos volteamos a ver a ese idiota chino 

\- Ups- Fue lo único que dijo con su sonrisa permanente 

\- Pero te persiguieron por todo el día- Todos nos reímos nerviosos, al parecer estábamos omitiendo aquel tema. 

\- ¿Se acuerdan cuando Souta cumplió su primer año?-Me preguntó la china a mí y a su estúpido hermano 

-Ya mama, ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?-Ese mocoso puso los ojos en blanco 

Hecho. Tema completamente omitido. 

\- Aah sí... - dije yo. No tengo idea que paso.

\- Fue tan gracioso. - empezó a reír la china - Le terminó de sacar todo el pelo a papa. Y jugando con Gin lo noqueo

\- Maaaa - se quejó el.

\- Y después se quedó llorando porque Papa lloraba igual.

No me acuerdo.

No sé nada de ellos.

¿Si esto es verdad me servirá para prevenirme en el futuro no? 

-Y después cuando mojo su pañal...-. Dijo entre risas

-Bueno eso si puedes decirlo-. Contesto el cruzándose de brazos

-A mí no me parece buena idea-. Contesto el chino

-¡Pero fue tan gracioso!-. Grito ella entre risas.-Como Kamui y el sádico pelearon por cambiarte el pañal Souta... Y los bañaste en orina

¿Qué mierda?, ese mocoso arruinando mis momentos desde bebe

-Quedaron bañados y fue la primera vez que Souta dijo papá-. Dijo la china, sus risas habían desaparecido y ahora solo usaba ternura

-Ah ya vez que si puedes... Es una palabra más corta que 'viejo'-. Le bromee al mocoso

-Pero la palabra viejo es más cierta-. Contesto, por eso es adoptado 

\- Puede que los años hayan pasado, pero lo único que han hecho es acentuar mi masculinidad- Sonreí de lado 

\- Tus arrugas mejor dicho- Corrigió lo que dije. Lo fulmine con la mirada, ni en los momentos tiernos me dejaba en paz. 

-Bueno- Suspiro la china cansada- Llevemos a mis angelitos a sus habitaciones 

Tome a mi pequeñita en brazos y lo mismo hizo la china con el pelirrojo. El chino nos deseó buenas noches y se fue con el adoptado mayor, al parecer iban a hacer algo.  
Cuando pasamos por la habitación de la china y mía, unos ojos, como si búhos se tratase se abrieron, eran ese par se zafaron de nosotros y saltaron hacia la habitación para luego meterse debajo de las sabanas. ¿Estuvieron siempre despiertos? 

\- Papi, Mami- Gritaron emocionados- Vengan 

Levante los hombros, que más daba ayer había tenido lo quería.  
La china pensó lo mismo que yo, los dos nos metimos y pudimos sentir dos manitas rodeándonos. 

\- Escuchamos su historia de amor- Esto era malo 

\- ¿Ah sí?- De verdad era muy malo 

La china y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que esto eran cosas de adultos... 

\- Cuando mami era una princesa- El adoptado más pequeño abrazó a la china con cariño 

\- Y papi un príncipe- Mi pequeñita hizo lo mismo conmigo 

\- O eso. Si. -dijimos los dos.

\- Si papa lucho contra muchos dragones para tener a la princesa. - ni dijo ella.

\- Pero mama ayudo mucho al príncipe con esos dragones escupe fuego, eran muuuuy poderosos - completo el.

\- ¡Yo también hubiese luchado! -dijeron juntos.

\- Eso conto Kamui? - pregunto china.

\- SIP, pero que papa era un príncipe muy débil.- Pero que lucho mucho.

\- por eso él es el mejor, no es así mama. - pregunto el niño. Pensé que el quería solo a la china.

Ella me miro.

\- Solo un poquito. - dijo sonriendo.

Y después me dio un pequeño beso.

Esto se siente bien.  
¿Quién diría que llegaría a esta situación?, lo admito, me caen bien estos niños, incluso el rebelde que no hace más que molestarme... No puedo evitar sonreír, la última vez que sonreí así, fue cuando mi hermana vivía. Incluso si esto es un sueño se siente bastante bien...

Me agrada

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Me pregunto la china sosteniendo mi mejilla

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunte

-Bueno... La última vez que te vi sonreír así fue cuando nació Gura... De hecho, solo sonríes así cada que nacía uno de nuestros hijos-. Dijo ella, esa palabra, "nuestros"

-¿De verdad papi?-. Pregunto el... Sanji, creo que así se llama

-Si... Eso creo-. Conteste

-¡Papi nos quiere mucho!, ¡A Souta-niichan, a Sanji y sobre todo a mami!-. Grito mi pequeña, la china solo rio

Considerando que ni recuerdo cómo es que llegue a este punto con la china. No recuerdo el supuesto noviazgo, la "acción" previa a cada hijo, nuestra boda...

-Oye china-. La llame

-¿Que quieres?, ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre y as no arruinar el momento?-. Me dijo, ¿la llamo por su nombre?

-Ya perdón-. Conteste.-Yo quería decirte algo...

-¿Y qué es?-. Pregunto el pequeño par, yo suspire

-Kagura... ¿Te casas conmigo otra vez? 

\- No- Contesto ella rápidamente  
Auch, eso dolió 

\- Tonto, no creo que nos podamos casar dos veces- Suspire aliviado, era eso- Además... 

¿Además? 

\- ¿Además?- Pregunte intrigado 

\- ¿No te acuerdas?- Entrecerró los ojos 

\- Si... 

\- Papi es... - Dijeron los pequeños pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando ella les tapó la boca 

\- Acuérdate o Kamui tendrá compañía al dormir- Me amenazó 

\- Tu... ¿Cumpleaños?

.

.

\- Vete más a la orilla chino- Le pedí mientras intentaba agarrar un poco más de sabana 

\- ¿Por qué te mandaron conmigo y no afuera?- Se quejó el chino 

\- Por que estar contigo es peor- Suspire frustrado 

\- Aniversario, ¿No pudiste decir eso sadico-kun?- Me reclamó 

No podía, no me acordaba ni de la boda. 

\- Realmente no rojito- Jale la sabana hacia mi fuertemente 

\- Sólo era una palabra- Me volvió a quitar la sabana 

\- Una que no podía recordar- Volví a jalar aquella sabana 

Así estuvimos un gran rato hasta que pudimos conciliar el sueño.  
Unos golpecitos me hicieron despertar de la nada, era ese par de pequeños. 

\- Feliz aniversario de bodas Papi- Gritaron emocionados para luego abalanzara hacia mi


End file.
